The Thank You Dinner
by the Delhision
Summary: Nicole does so much for the Watterson family. Richard decides to to something to thank her for all the hard work she does everyday. Lexboss request, written by FinnJake Fan.


**This is a story that was requested by Lexboss, and was written by FinnJake Fan, they get all the credit and if you like this then check out some more of their stories and their profiles (Also check out my own too). Threw a strange turn of events neither author could post this story under their penname, so Lexboss asked if I would publish it, and that is why it is under my profile. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave a review on what you thought of it.**

"And then, Tobias was like: Nooooo!" Gumball acted out as they were discussing what happened at school today. Darwin chuckled. Anais kept listening, slightly amused by their daily drama of stupidity. The trio headed to the park nearby to meet up with their friends for a soccer match. Lexy, Gumball's twin sister, wasn't interested, also she was tired after a long day of school.  
>Talk about the opposite twin…<br>She walked home alone while Gumball and Darwin was already busy setting up the game and Anais talking with her friends.

Richard often keeps the front door open at this time of the day, knowing that Lexy is going to come home while the boys are going to hang out somewhere else. He sat on the couch (as if he sits anywhere else throughout the day other than the toilet) and watched TV with half-closed eyes.  
>Nothing good going on TV.<br>He sighed heavily, looking noticeably depressed.

The front door opened and Lexy walked in. She sloppily dropped her back and was about to head upstairs for the shower, when she noticed something about her father. He didn't greet her at all as she came in, and he looked… somewhat agitated,

She decided to ask what's wrong. "Hey, dad. I everything ok?" she asked softly.  
>"Yeah…" Richard said, yawning (afternoon drowsiness)<br>Lexy frowned slightly. She knew something was wrong. "I don't think so… what's the matter?"

Richard sighed, "Sometimes when I come to think of it, I never really did anything to help your mom. She does everything for us. She work all day for us, and even does the chores at home. I think I should do something to thank her for all this…. but I don't know what to do."  
>"Hmm…" Lexy thought. "I have an idea," she said, "How about we prepare a thank you dinner for mom?" she suggested enthusiastically<br>"Sounds good to me," Richard said, now smilling. But then, quickly, the smile turned into a frown, "But I don't know how to cook...' he whined.  
>"Don't worry, I'll cook," Lexy chukled. "Thanks…" Richard said sheepishly, "I'll go get the soda and candles, you be careful with the stove and knife, ok?" he said before putting his pants on and going outside.<br>Richard didn't seem to care much about her safety while staying home alone.(1) But Lexy didn't mind. Unlike her twin Gumball, she was responsible, and cautious. She opened the kitchen cabinet and the fridge and thought about what she could make for her mother.  
>"Hmmm…" she thought as she scanned through the ingredients.<br>"I know exactly what to make…" Lexy said happily to herself. She took out the vegetables and got to work.

Meanwhile at a nearby gas station~  
>"One soda please," Richard said to the cashier, Larry.<br>"That's on isle 1" he replied,  
>"Wait aren't you supposed to serve me a soda?" Richard said with attitude.<br>"Sir, it's a grocery store, not a restaurant," Larry said, "Soda is right there," he pointed.  
>"hmph! I'll complain to your manager about this," Richard said, as if not understanding what Larry just said. He took a shopping cart and put some soda and wine in it.<br>He went around and saw some fancy candles and took that as well.

It was getting late and Nicole was coming home from work. She turned the key and started up the engine. "I have to pick up Gumball and Darwin from soccer practice today. I bet Anais is with them…" Nicole reminded himself. She sighed; she was tired from working all day.(2)

"YEAAAAAHH!" Gumball's team cheered as they won the match. Anais was watching the game, sitting on the bleachers with her friends.

Nicole drove to the field and and pulled over to the side of the street. Gumball, Darwin and Anais noticed the car; they quickly said goodbye to their friends and walked over to the sidewalk.

"So how was your day at school?" Nicole asked casually as she drove them home. "It. Was. Awesome!" Gumball cheered. "Yeah, we saw Tobias getting beat up by Tina! hehehe" Darwin laughed. "That's not nice," Nicole said. "What? He would take our video games and never return it!" Gumball whined.  
>The conversation continued as they went home.<p>

It was already dark outside as Mrs. Mom and her 3 kids got inside the house.  
>"Hey, what happened to the lights?" Nicole asked as she stared into the dark house.<br>"And what's with the candles? Maybe there's a powercut?" Darwin suggested. Nicole, Gumball and Anais walked forward through the living room, towards the soft light coming from the candles. The house was filled with a vanilla scent.  
>Scented candles...<p>

Just as she was about to step into the dining area, she saw someone move in the shadows.  
>"Who's the - "<p>

"Surprise!" Richard and Lexi cheered as they turned on the lights. Nicole was startled by the sudden noise - and sight. "Wha-" Nicole muttered as she saw her husband wearing a neat outfit for once in a long time. He wore a grey tuxedo over a white dress shirt. He also wore black pants and shiny shoes.

She slowly started to smile, somewhat proud to see what was in front of her. Lexy walked over to her mother who was standing on the other side of the table, baffled by what she was seeing. She took her hand and led her to Richard. Richard blushed and smiled stupidly.

Lexy gives her mom a kiss on the cheek - and walks away, leaving a romantic mood between the couple.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais - who was standing on the living room carpet, was just as speechless as there mother. Their eyes followed Lexy as she began to walk upstairs.  
>"What?" Lexy whispered back.<br>"What's with the fancy dinner all of a sudden?" Gumball asked, not knowing what to do now.  
>"Just come upstairs!" Lexy gestured before she walked upstairs. The trio followed.<p>

"Dad really wanted to impress mom for what she does for us, so I helped him make dinner for her." Lexy explained once they were in her room. "Aw, that's sweet," Anais said.  
>"Yeah, that was really nice," Gumball said smiling, "Hey, how about we all play video games?"<br>"Yeah." "Sure."

~Downstairs~  
>"Thanks, honey," Nicole said as she kissed Richard. His face turned red, "Your welcome, although Lexy helped me make the dinner."<br>He pulled out a chair for Nicole and then he sat down. "Let's dig in shall we?"  
>"Yeah," Nicole let out a small laugh, "I'm mad hungry." And by saying that, Mr. and Mrs. Watterson both started to eat the fancy dinner… in a un-fancy way.<br>And yes, they both were happy.

Later in the night, when the children were taking a break from their video games, they heard their parents smooching in the living room.  
>"Disgusting," Anais muttered.<br>"I knew it would work," Lexy smiled at Gumball and Darwin. They stared back.  
>"L-let's just continue playing video games, ok?" Gumball sugested.<br>"Ok," Darwin agreed optimistically. And then the room was filled with the sound of video games, blocking out the sound of what was going on downstairs.

"I love you, my lazy bunny," Nicole said.  
>"I love you too, my cat," Richard said before kissing her again.<p>

~The End~

**Credits:****  
><strong>**Plot by lexboss****  
><strong>**Story by FinnJake Fan****  
><strong>**Published by**** The Delhision****  
><strong>**Story Notes from FinnJake Fan:****  
><strong>**(1) - Refer to Richard careless nature towards Gumball and Darwin in certain episodes****  
><strong>**Author Notes to lexboss:****  
><strong>**Lexy [in this story] is a character opposite of Gumball (In terms of personality as well as gender)****  
><strong>**We do not own Amazing World Of Gumball**


End file.
